SCARRED
by Wolfstar Of RavenClan
Summary: Smokekit was a odd she cat, her fur oddly darker than her own family, she was never popular with other cats in hillclan. But a prophecy has risen, and the medicine cat apprentice; rowanpaw; has been suspected as the culprit of what would happen. Can smokekit save the apprentice, or will the one who will truly bring the scars reveal itself? (prequel to UNDERESTIMATED)
1. Prologue

Scarstar hung from the jaws of the reddish brown tabby she-cat, Apricotfur.

She looked up, seeing the cracking roof under the she-cat's paws she meowed. "Let me go. Save wolfface not me."

"I'm not letting go of anyone." Apricotfur hissed.

"He means more than I."

"Look ma'am," Apricotfur hissed obviously annoyed, "you may be nothing more than a fox heart, but you deserve a chance."

" _When the scars have been healed_ ," scarstar hissed under her breath, " _the one who'll bring the scars will go in flames as she was never meant to be_. This is my fate Apricotfur." She turned to wolfface, her love since he was an apprentice. "My original warrior name was smokefur.

Scarstar lashed out with one paw, striking the she-cat. Apricotfur let go of her scruff and scarstar found herself plummeting down towards the fire.

And before the fires engulfed her vision, she heard Violetkit's voice saying. " _Smokekit, wake up_."

 **Allegiances:**

 **HILLCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Spottedstar

 **Deputy:** Cinderclaw

 **Medicine cat:** Flameburr **Apprentice:** Rowanpaw

 **Warriors:**

Thornrose **Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Patchface

Shadowtail **Apprentice:** Heronpaw

Ivytuft

Jayfoot **Apprentice:** Ravenpaw

Sootbristle

Minnowleg

 **Apprentices:**

Rowanpaw

Mosspaw

Heronpaw

Ravenpaw

 **Queens:**

Dappledrop (mother of Smokekit, Thornkit, (Unnamed)kit)

Kinkclaw (mother of Ebonykit)

 **Elders:**

Bluethorn

 **VALLEYCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Nectarstar

 **Deputy:** Snowcloud

 **Medicine cat:** Bluefire **Apprentice:** Featherpaw

 **Warriors:**

Raveneye **Apprentice:** Crowpaw

Longfoot

Stonefoot **Apprentice:** Sweetpaw

Briarheart

Moonclaw **Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

Webtail

Newtfang

 **Apprentices:**

Featherpaw

Crowpaw

Sweetpaw

Hawkpaw

 **Queens:**

Snowcloud ( _expecting that's why_ )

 **Elders:**

Batface

 **MOORCLAN**

 **Leader:** Thornstar

 **Deputy:** Wingflight

 **Medicine cat:** Ravenwish **Apprentice:** Swallowpaw

 **Warriors:**

Gorgeclaw **Apprentice:** Mallowpaw

Darkclaw

Heatherclaw **Apprentice:** Sootpaw

Stoneheart **Apprentice:** Shadepaw

Embersoul

Ravenshadow **Apprentice:** Graypaw

 **Apprentices:**

Mallowpaw

Sootpaw

Shadepaw

Graypaw

 **Queens:**

Burnbranch

 **Elders:**

Smallfoot


	2. Chapter 1: Kits

**"Won't see us coming.**

 **At the door before you even blink."**

 **\- Sam tinnesz: WOLVES**

* * *

Smokekit slowly woke, her sister that her parents haven't decided on what to name babbling on about smokekit opening her eyes. Thornkit silently continued to sleep right next to her. She shook herself before slowly blinking open her eyes.

Right before her was a dapple pelted she-cat with violet eyes. The she-cat smiled before responding with the voice of her yet to be named sister, "Your eyes are _beautiful_ smokekit, I wonder if my eyes are like that."

Smokekit looked around, right next to her slept a tabby tom. His scent told smokekit this was thornkit.

Right behind her was a she-cat who looked just like her unnamed sister. Her scent told smokekit it was Dappledrop.

Smokekit looked over to where the scents of ebonykit and Kinkclaw. Ebonykit was a grayish brown she-cat, Kinkclaw was the same.

Then a shuffle came from behind her, and she heard thornkit grunt. She turned around to see her brother blink open his eyes; they were amber. The tom looked around. Then Dappledrop slowly woke from behind them. The she-cat turned her gaze to them, her eyes were amber like thornkit. Her eyes widened as she laid her eyes on smokekit's unnamed sister.

"You have wonderful eyes, OH; I know what to name you now, Violetkit."

Violetkit eyes lit up with happiness. Smokekit nodded. Dappledrop turned her gaze to thornkit. "You have my eyes." she purred.

Then her mother turned her head to smokekit, who straightened. "You have such, interesting, eyes."

Smokekit frowned, ' _is that it,_ interesting _is all that my eyes are_?'


	3. Chapter 2: Father

Smokekit, thornkit, and Violetkit walked out into the bright light at the end of the nursery. The outside was blind to her until it cleared. The camp outside was _huge_. Smokekit walked around when a dark gray tom walked up to them. She looked up into his golden eyes. The tom smiled. "Good morning kits."

Smokekit cocked her head. "Who are you?"

The tom dipped his head. "My name is Cinderclaw, your father."

Smokekit looked the tom over. ' _I wonder what I look like_.'

She looked behind at her pelt. It was a smoky gray, not dappled like Dappledrop, nor dark gray like Cinderclaw, just smoky gray.

She saw a tabby she-cat at one of the corners of the camp, her stripes and pelt looks so much like thornkit. Smokekit guessed this was Minnowleg, dappledrop's constantly mentioned sister, of whom has said that thornkit looks like her.

Smokekit looked around, hoping to find someone who shares her own pelt. But she found no-one like that.

She sighed; maybe someone who had her kind of pelt was on a patrol.

Violetkit nudged her playfully. Smokekit squeaked and started to play with her. Thornkit was soon dragged into this.


	4. Chapter 3: Light wings

**WARNING:** **includes some violence, please if you don't want to read this then stop here until I release the next chapter, or skip this one if you read this later on.**

* * *

Smokekit, thornkit, and Violetkit played moss ball with Cinderclaw. When a warning yowl sounded off.

Smokekit looked up to see what looked like a bird, but BIGGER. It was a dark brown one.

"HAWK!" Cinderclaw yowled.

Cinderclaw began to usher the three kits to the nursery when the hawk swooped down and attacked him. He toppled over and the haw hovered for a moment before diving down and scooping a dapple pelted kit.

' _Violetkit_!'

Smokekit jumped into the air slashing with one paw, claws she misses and the hawk grabs her instead. And carried the two sisters off.

* * *

Smokekit looked down, seeing six tiny little hawk heads poking out, squawking loudly.

A group of hawk kits.

The hawk dropped the two of them into the nest. Where its kits started to attack them. Smokekit managed to struggle out of the hoard, but she heard a cry of help. She turned to see the hawk kits tearing Violetkit to pieces.

Smokekit stumbled out of the nest backing up. But then the branch under her broke and she fell down to the next one.

The hawk heard her squeak and took to the skies hovering before diving down.

Smokekit closed her eyes, prepared to feel the hawk's sharp talons, but they never came. She opened them to see Cinderclaw fighting the hawk; his heard was torn a little from the hawk's attack before grabbing Violetkit.

Smokekit cheered him on in her head, but then the hawk grabbed her father by the shoulders and threw him against a tree, his back hit first but the force threw his head back, leaving it at an odd angle.

Smokekit watched her father hit the ground and lays there, unmoving.

Then she heard her mother's yowl. Dappledrop jumped up and started to tussle with the hawk. Then the hawk grabbed her by the shoulders, but instead of throwing Dappledrop against a tree like Cinderclaw, the hawk took to the skies. Flying higher until they were out of sight.

Smokekit froze as the hawk kits started to slowly climb down to her, Violetkit's blood on some of their beaks.

Then teeth sunk into her scruff, pulling her off the branch and down to the ground safely.

Smokekit looked around at Minnowleg. The she-cat's eyes were filled with worry.

Then a shadow fell from the sky, and dappledrop's body hit the ground with a snap. She lay there on her back, unmoving.

Smokekit dashed to her side. "Dappledrop." She mewled softly into her mother's ear.

Dappledrop still didn't move from her spot. Smokekit pressed her ear to the she-cat's chest, hoping to hear that rhythm that she falls asleep to.

But it wasn't there.

Ivytuft came over, carrying cinderclaw's limp body, sadness covering her eyes.

Minnowleg pressed her ear against dappledrop's chest and listened. Then shook her head and looked directly into ivytuft's eyes. "She's dead, him?" Minnowleg's throat pulse with sadness

"Same." Ivytuft replied, her voice sounded choked in her throat.

Smokekit couldn't stop the tears running from her eyes as Minnowleg choked, "I saw Violetkit, she is dead as well."

Smokekit immediately started to bawl her eyes out when Minnowleg finished.


	5. Chapter 4: Family

Smokekit slowly padded, stumbling a little, into camp. thornkit dashed over.

"YOU'RE ALIVE," thornkit mewled with happiness, before the smile faded, "where's Violetkit?"

"Sh-she's dead." Smokekit replied, fighting back tears.

"And Cinderclaw, Dappledrop, Ivytuft, Minnowleg?"

At the mention of their parents, smokekit broke eye contact with her brother.

Then Ivytuft padded in carrying Cinderclaw, and Minnowleg behind her carrying Dappledrop.

Thornkit ran to Minnowleg. Searching their mother's chest for a heartbeat. When it seems he didn't hear one, he ran to their mother, doing the same thing before pulling away, tears starting to appear.

Smokekit padded slowly to him and wrapped her tail around her brother.

Kinkclaw padded over as Spottedstar finished speaking to Minnowleg, who then padded to the great rock. "Cats of the clan, tonight we have bad news. Cinderclaw and Dappledrop have left to save their kits, but in a way their plan failed, Violetkit was lost before they arrived. Out of this, only smokekit arrived alive." He yowled, sadness choking in his throat.

Kinkclaw looked down at smokekit and thornkit, pity filling her eyes. "You can share ebonykit's and my nest, I will give you milk."

Before smokekit could meow, ebonykit pushed through. "I don't want to share a nest with those weirdos."

"Watch your tongue young leader," Minnowleg snapped at the kit, "You aren't the leader of the nursery, these two just lost their entire family."

Ebonykit shot an angry look at Minnowleg, but didn't continue to protest.

Kinkclaw turned her gaze back to smokekit and thornkit. "So, what do you say?"

Smokekit huddled closer to thornkit. "No way, we want our own, otherwise we will go on without it."

Thornkit nodded in agreement with smokekit. Kinkclaw sighed.


	6. Chapter 5: Protection

Smokekit and thornkit sat between their mother's and her father's bodies. The rest of their family have left to let the two have peace.

Smokekit could never be the same, Kinkclaw kept saying. " _If you two ever feel lonely_ , _despite what ebonykit say_ , _you two can share my nest_." but every time smokekit and thornkit said that they were good.

Smokekit pressed herself deeper into chest fur of her mother, wishing she was sstill alive, wishing that the hawk attack had never happened. Wishing she was asleep with thornkit and Violetkit right next to their mother.

' _Violetkit_.'

The thought of how she didn't attempt to save her sister from the hawk kits deepened smokekit's sadness.

Smokekit looked to the sky, three new stars shone above. Smokekit believes that these are her family.

Could the clan ever be the same?

' _No_ ,' smokekit thought, ' _it never will be the same without Cinderclaw_ , _Dappledrop_ , _or Violetkit_.'

Thornkit pressed against Cinderclaw next to her. She would always be there to protect him now, since she failed to save Violetkit.

She won't fail next time.


	7. Chapter 6: If only

Smokekit watched the sun rise for the morning, still tucked into her mother's fur. The warmth had faded away, smokekit remembered that, before they opened their eyes, when the nursery got cold Dappledrop would use her body fur to keep them warm. She wanted to do that to her now dead mother.

Smokekit still couldn't believe what had happened the day before, her mother, her father, and her own sister, dead before she was even a moon old.

Thornkit lay next to her, his muzzle in their father neck, his tail in their mother's.

Smokekit watched over her only living littermate. He was the smallest of the three of them, smokekit was the biggest.

Spottedstar padded out from his den. He had appointed Jayfoot as his new deputy before the vigil began.

Spottedstar padded over and pressed his muzzle to dappledrop's fur, then to cinderclaw's, then straightened sadness deep in his eyes. "It is time to bury them."

Smokekit stood up. "No, please."

Spottedstar began to herd her, carrying a still sleeping thornkit, back to the nursery. "It's either that or the crows will get her." His voice choked in his throat.

Smokekit could tell that he didn't want to do this himself.

Kinkclaw raised her head as they entered. Smokekit reluctantly went over to her, and her family's, old nest and lay down in it. Spottedstar placed thornkit right next ebonykit and Kinkclaw. Smokekit watched her brother's sleeping body, not wanting to take her eyes off of her sibling.

Kinkclaw flicked her tail aside, as if to make space to welcome smokekit over, but smokekit didn't move from the nest. She didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay where she fell asleep every night when the rest of her family was alive.

Kinkclaw sighed, eyes deep with worry. Then lay her head down, tail wrapped around ebonykit and thornkit, both of whom were asleep.

' _I wish Dappledrop were here_ ,' smokekit thought, ' _then I could be awake and out ready to play with Cinderclaw_ , _thornkit, and violetkit_.'


	8. Chapter 7: The prophecy

Smokekit woke, not knowing when she had fallen asleep, to the sound of Spottedstar calling a meeting.

She felt fur that lay behind her straightened, and smokekit looked around, she wasn't in the nest she used to fall asleep in.

How she guessed?

Ebonykit was glaring menacingly at her, lying directly next to smokekit; not across the nursery.

Smokekit stood up and dashed out backwards, she got far enough to be able to hear what the clan was talking about. It was Flameburr talking in a prophetic voice.

" _when the cat had felt enough, the one who will bring the scars will attack her tormentor twice_ , _both several moons away from the other_. _But_ _when the scars have been healed,_ _the one who'll bring the scars will go in flames as she was never meant to be_. I regret to say I believe it may be my own apprentice, Rowanpaw, she is the only one who would make sense as I saw only a dark color fighting a cat completely covered in black."

Smokekit remembered the kind words rowanpaw had shared with smokekit and thornkit during the vigil, before she headed back to the medicine cat den.


	9. Chapter 8: It begins

Smokekit padded into the nursery, it had been a full three moons since her parents died. Sootbristle gave birth to three healthy kits; Lionkit, Tigerkit, and Snakekit.

Lionkit was a small golden tom, Tigerkit was a ginger tabby tom, and Snakekit was a black tom.

Then smokekit felt teeth sink into her tail and she was dragged out of the nursery.

Smokekit looked up into the furious eyes of ebonykit.

"Hello little squeak."

Smokekit struggled to get out of her; forced; nest mate's grasp. Ebonykit slashed out with one paw, claws unsheathed, striking smokekit across the top of the muzzle. Smokekit squeaked in pain as ebonykit meowed. "You should've died with your parents and your sister." Then the grayish brown she-cat stormed away, leaving smokekit crying outside the nursery.

Kinkclaw padded over, but smokekit just stood up and headed over to the loneliest part of the camp. Thinking of how lonely she really was.

' _If only my family_ , _besides thornkit_ , _survived_ , _Dappledrop wouldn't let ebonykit do that to me_.'

Thornkit padded over and settled down next to smokekit, who wrapped her tail protecting around him. ' _No way are you going to die as long as I am alive_.'


	10. Chapter 9: Apprentices

"Smokekit from this day forth, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Smokepaw," Spottedstar announced.

Smokepaw straightened, waiting to hear who will be her mentor? ' _Maybe Jayfoot, probably not, maybe Ivytuft, no members of family don't mentor each other normally_.'

"Patchface will be your mentor." Spottedstar announced.

Inside Smokepaw groaned. Patchface was ever so strict on her.

The black and white tom padded over and sat by her as Spottedstar continued.

"Patchface, your mentor was Cinderclaw, now you get a chance to mentor his daughter who shares his blood." Spottedstar finished.

Patchface lowered his head, and Smokepaw raised her head, for the two of them to touch noses like it normally does.

Smokepaw looked over at thornpaw and Mossfur. She knows that he'll be alright on his own now, but her promise to scarclan stands. She will not let him die without a fight from her.

Smokepaw padded alongside Patchface. Ebonypaw; who was a two moon old apprentice; sat eating in one corner of the camp, she didn't join the crowd when thornpaw and Smokepaw became apprentices. In fact, Kinkclaw stayed behind in the nursery to keep Smokepaw and thornpaw; who were both kits; company, yet left ebonypaw. The grayish brown she-cat had her green eyes fixated on Smokepaw, hatred filled to the brim in them.

* * *

Smokepaw toured around the territory, her smoky gray pelt brushing past the bushes. She looked around at the forest; the tall dark trees sloped around the hills; Smokepaw couldn't believe the size of the territory, when she was a kit, she imagined it was a little smaller.

Smokepaw looked wildly around at the territory, taking in every detail, remembering every tree location; there was no way she was going to forget where to go when hunting. Smokepaw will be smart for her first day.

She won't fail to impress.


	11. Chapter 10: Growing rivalries

Smokepaw padded back into camp, her belly growling with hunger. She went over to the fresh kill pile, eying a big sparrow on the top.

But then a flash of grayish brown fur grabbed the sparrow first. And Smokepaw turned to see ebonypaw carrying it away, the she-cat turned to Smokepaw with a smug look on her face.

Smokepaw snorted, couldn't she just have some peace for once around that apprentice. She was only a nest mate when they were kits, and now even as den mates ebonypaw still hates Smokepaw. No matter what she does.

* * *

Smokepaw found herself in a dark place, sounds of cats fighting everywhere around her. Smokepaw could scent hillclan, but not all the cats she knew where there. Then two golden eyes shown through the darkness, reminding her of lionkit's eyes, but the scent of the cat was unknown.

The cat dashed out, fur hidden in shadow, but Smokepaw could distinctly see an elongated muzzle, long thin legs, and big paw. The features in the shadow of the cat were quite weird. Except it was distinctly hillclan.

As the cat turned back to her, for a moment she could see a bit of dark gray around the muzzle along with white.

Then it all faded to black and smokepaw woke up.


	12. Chapter 11: Rising tensions

" **Got teeth like razor blades, and you know that we're out for blood**

 **We're out for blood."**

 **\- Sam tinnesz: WOLVES**

* * *

Smokepaw woke to the sound of an argument outside. She looked out to see thornkit being bullied by ebonypaw.

"Wow you are weak." The she-cat laughed.

Thornpaw snarled and launched at ebonypaw, but the wicked grayish brown she-cat batted him aside.

Smokepaw ran forth and placed herself in between the two apprentices. " _Back off ebonypaw_!" she hissed.

Ebonypaw laughed. "And what do you think you will be able to do, weakling." The she-cat then turned away, still laughing.

Smokepaw still stood defensively infront of her brother. A part of her wanted to sink her teeth into ebonypaw's neck, or slash out her throat.

But she didn't, for it was against the warrior code.

But that aching feeling didn't go away.

Smokepaw snarled and turned away, walking to the camp entrance side by side with thornpaw.


	13. Chapter 12: First love

The bullying that has been done onto thornpaw has only gotten worst. Ebonyfoot was a warrior now, but she still hadn't changed.

Lionpaw was curled in a nest near to hers. The golden tom's body rose and fell as he slept. Somehow, every time Smokepaw sees him, her pelt grows hot and sometimes she can't think straight. The gold tom just chuckles when she stumbles with words, which makes her brain go even wilder.

Thornpaw would tease her, but she just assumed that was normal, as tigerpaw and snakepaw did the same to Lionpaw.

Crowkit stumbled into the apprentices den, with her sibling Dovekit behind her, accidently hitting thornpaw, waking him.

The black she-kit stepped back, suddenly embarrassed. "S-sorry thornpaw." She stumbled, then dashed out of the den with Dovekit tailing behind.

Thornpaw chuckled as they left.

Smokepaw lay her head down, the thought of her and Lionpaw sharing a nest was burned into her brain somehow.


	14. Chapter 13: Warriors

"Smokepaw from this day forth you shall be known as smokefur. Starclan honors your courage, your strength, and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of hillclan." Spottedstar announced.

Smokefur swelled with pride, she was finally here, she was a warrior, destined to fight for her clan.

She looked over at thornheart, he was bigger than her now, but she will not step down from his side.

"Thornheart, Smokefur." The clan cheered.

Smokefur could distinguish lionpaw's voice above all the others, cheering her name louder than anyone else.

Ebonypaw was off to the side, silent. ' _Good_.' Smokefur thought.

Kinkclaw was up front, cheering with the crowd, and in the sky, three stars shone brighter than the others.

' _Dappledrop, Violetkit, and Cinderclaw_.' Smokefur thought, hoping she was right.

Spottedstar pressed his muzzle to both of their heads. And now their vigil begins.


	15. Chapter 14: Tensions and Warnings

" **Better run, better run.**

 **Cause here it comes, here it comes."**

 **\- Sam tinnesz: "WOLVES"**

* * *

Smokefur watched as Lionpaw, tigerpaw, and snakepaw were getting their warrior names.

Spottedstar looked down on Lionpaw. "Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do." Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, and snakepaw answered together.

"Then by the light of starclan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw from this day forth you are to be known as Lionclaw, starclan honors your faith, and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of hillclan. Tigerpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Tigerstripe, starclan honors your strength and agility. Snakepaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Snaketooth." After Spottedstar gave the new warriors their new names he pressed his muzzle to their heads, and all three gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Lionclaw, Tigerstripe, Snaketooth." The clan cheered, smokefur rose her voice above the others.

Lionclaw glanced her way, and the two locked eyes.

Crowpaw sat a little back, her eyes fixated on thornheart.

A warm breath breathed on her, and smokefur spun around to face ebonyfoot who was smirking. "So, in love with the new warrior already."

"I-uh." Heat filled smokefur's cheeks.

Ebonypaw lashed out with a paw and struck smokefur's cheek, claws unsheathed. Smokefur shied away, blood running out of her cheek, then Lionclaw dashed in-between them, Snaketooth and Tigerstripe followed after. Lionclaw gave ebonyfoot a warning growl and the she-cat backed off, before turning tail and ran.


	16. Chapter 15: Mates

Smokefur sat outside the warriors den. the sun was rising. She watched as Lionclaw and his brothers stood watching the entrance on their vigil.

The gold tom's golden eyes were fixated ahead of them.

When Spottedstar came out, smokefur ducked into the den, staying hidden. She watched the leader pad over to Lionclaw and the others, tell them something (most likely that their vigil is over) and all three relaxed.

Smokefur watched Lionclaw pad towards the warriors den. She rushed out to meet him, and the two sat there, muzzles in each other's necks. She purred.

Lionclaw then whispered into her ear. "I know I am just a new warrior, but would you like to be my mate?"

Smokefur somehow managed to stop her from shivering with excitement. "Of course." She whispered back.

Lionclaw purred.

 **A/N: I know I am rushing it a bit here, and I know scarstar isn't lionclaw's mate, crowwing is, but the explanation into what happens will come later.**


	17. Chapter 16: Dreams and Comfort

Smokefur lay down in her nest, encircled protectively by Lionclaw. She fell asleep in no time, knowing that no matter what, Lionclaw will be there to protect her.

* * *

She awoke, in what she recognized as the hillclan camp. except for one thing.

Cats were fighting, and fleeing.

She looked around; the attacking cats had the scent of the twolegplace on them; while the fleeing cats had hillclan scent, some familiar, others different. She then recognized a pelt.

Dovepaw.

Her dark gray pelt with a white muzzle and belly were distinguishable besides her hazel green eyes.

Dovepaw led a large group of cats out of the camp and the dream faded away.

* * *

Smokefur jolted awake, looking wildly around. Lionclaw lazily raised his head, concern filling his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," smokefur replied, "It was just a dream."

The tom's gaze did not seem convinced. As smokefur attempts to stand, Lionclaw stepped in her way. "Smokefur." He pressed.

Smokefur sighed. "It was just a strange dream." She pressed forward, but was unable to push past Lionclaw.

"You aren't acting like it was just a dream, your acting like it was _something_ important that you don't want to share with me." His tone was serious, his eyes pleading for her to tell him. He wasn't trying to be rude, he wasn't trying to harm her, he just wants to comfort her.

Smokefur sighed. As she looked in his eyes, her strange goldish amber eyes reflected back in those handsome gold eyes.

"I keep dreaming, dreaming that I am in a place that cats from our clan fought strange cats that bare the scent of the twolegplace. This latest one was in our camp." she replied.

Lionclaw padded up and rest his muzzle on her head. "It probably means nothing, just a bad dream."

Smokefur pressed her muzzle into his chest fur, comforted by the golden tom's strength.

Lionclaw licked her cheek, and smokefur licked his.

She isn't going to break away from this so easily.

She isn't going to let Lionclaw die.

She won't let a heart break happen.


	18. Chapter 17: Love between warriors

"Crowpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Crowwing. Starclan honors your bravery and strength." Spottedstar rasped as loud as he could.

The old tortoiseshell tom rested his muzzle on the black she-cat's head.

Ebonyfoot congratulated her apprentice. Everyone, including smokefur, cheered the new warrior's name.

Smokefur watched as crowwing approached thornheart, the she-cat shared some tongues, before sitting down by his side. Doveflight just watched; helplessly; back in front of the great rock.

Ebonyfoot shot a menacing glance at smokefur. But turned away at the same time as a tail twined with smokefur's. she turned to see Lionclaw; eyes filled to the brim with warning; watching ebonyfoot pad away, before looking down at smokefur.

Smokefur purred with gratitude, twining her tail with his even further.

He purred back. He rested his head on hers and she felt his throat rumble with the purr.


	19. Chapter 18: Before the storm

Smokefur washed herself outside the warriors den when Spottedstar padded out of the den. Word got around that Jayfoot was retiring, and Spottedstar was thinking on who should be deputy.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock for a clan meeting."

Everyone gathered. Talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Sadly, I regret to report that Jayfoot will be retiring to the elders den, and so it is time to appoint a new deputy."

Smokefur held her breath, hoping it would be Minnowleg, or maybe Thornrose. But who Spottedstar named next caused smokefur to choke.

"Ebonyfoot will be the new deputy of hillclan."

Smokefur dashed forth, rage burning deep within her. "You shouldn't make _her_ deputy." She snarled uncontrollably.

Spottedstar fixated his gaze on her. "And why not?"

"SHE'S A MENACE." Smokefur replied.

"Am not, she's the menace." Ebonyfoot countered.

Smokefur turned on the new deputy.

And before she knew it, she was hurtling at her.


	20. Chapter 19: The storm

" **Better run, better run.**

 **When the wolves come out to play."**

 **\- Sam tinnesz: -**

 **Me: I KNOW I KNOW, TO THE STORY ALREADY.**

* * *

Smokefur caught ebonyfoot off guard. With sudden strength she threw the new deputy across the camp. the grayish brown she-cat shook herself the launched at smokefur, who dodged aside and raked her claws across ebonyfoot's side.

Smokefur then lept onto ebonyfoot and started to, uncontrollably, tear at her fur. she was then thrown off by Spottedstar. And Rowanfur dashed to ebonyfoot's side.

But flameburr's eyes burned deep into smokefur.

"I was wrong."

All the cats turned to him.

"Rowanfur isn't the one who'll bring the scars."

Smokefur held her breath before he continued.

"Smokefur is!"


	21. Chapter 20: Vows and Banishment

Smokefur couldn't believe her ears. Lionclaw stepped forward.

"I know my mate lost control there, but how are you sure it is her." He snapped.

"The vision when I saw the cats fighting, the one that starclan also brought forth the prophecy. I saw the cat that will bring the scars, and the cat it was fighting, mirror _EXCACTLY_ what just happened here between smokefur and ebonyfoot. With smokefur mirror what the cat that would bring the scars."

Lionclaw looked at smokefur, who stepped back. "N=no it can't be me."

Ebonyfoot straightened. "Flameburr is right, and so we must banish her now."

Many cats agreed. All but two.

"How are we sure this prophecy is true." Demanded Rowanfur.

"Smokefur is my sister, she wouldn't do such a thing without reason." Thornheart hissed.

Smokefur bunched her shoulders and turned her gaze to Spottedstar. "What do you think?"

Spottedstar got into an attack position. "You now pose a threat to my clan."

Smokefur hissed. "Fine, I leave and I will be taking all the cats who would like to join me."

"I'll go." Thornheart yowled.

"Me too." Meowed Rowanfur.

Smokefur turned hopefully to her mate. But Lionclaw shook his head backing up to the clan that just turned their back on smokefur.

"Fine," she hissed, "and with my leave I change my name, it is no longer to be smokefur. It is now scarface, for all the scars I have received."

She then turned to Spottedstar. "And one day, I shall return, and all the clans will be mine, and all scaring will be rid from this forest." Scarface vowed.

And with a flick of her tail, she led thornheart and Rowanfur out of camp.


	22. Epilogue

Thornheart fought against the ruthless cat, Shadowclaw, when a loud yowl came from the top of the burning ruined twoleg den.

"Scarstar is dead."

Thornheart looked up at wolfface, seeing that those two were the ones fighting, it must have been him who killed her.

The cats of scarclan started fleeing. Many cats in dismay. Thornheart dashed into the bushes.

' _You swore you will always be here to protect me_.' He thought.

' _How could you leave me now_?'

Then his brain went to one thing.

' _Wolfface should die_.'

If his sister failed to do so, he will make sure he doesn't one day.

Wolfface's blood will be on his teeth.

And scarstar will be avenged.


End file.
